


Words of Wisdom

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, post-retirement, small Hustle ref at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Napoleon decides to give some words of wisdom to some unknown recipient via a message in a bottle. Illya just watches in fascination.





	Words of Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series, takes place in 1973, after Napoleon and Illya’s (eventually temporary) retirement from U.N.C.L.E. Thanks to ksturf for plot help! Also the Hustle ref at the end is courtesy of Robert’s headcanon that Napoleon and Albert are the same person.

Retirement had left Napoleon and Illya with a lot of time on their hands. After years of living in the hustle and bustle of New York, completing missions across the globe, moving through life at breakneck speeds, the chance to relax the days away was an interesting change—one that still needed getting used to. Of course, living in a beachside bungalow in Hawaii certainly helped with that.

This morning, a cool breeze was blowing off of the ocean. Illya was reclining in a beach chair, pampering Baba Yaga with some pieces of fish left over from breakfast. Beside him, in another chair, was Napoleon, sitting with a drink in one hand that had an orange tropical flower placed in the glass, and writing something on a piece of paper with his other hand. Illya watched him in interest as Napoleon put the pen on a small table next to him and looked over the paper, satisfied.

“And what is that?” Illya queried.

“A letter,” Napoleon said.

“Oh? To Mother?”

“No…” Napoleon said. “This letter is going to be sent to a lucky recipient somewhere in the world.”

“Really?” Illya asked.

“Yes, because I am putting this letter in this bottle,” Napoleon said, holding up the glass bottle beside him. “I’ll put the stopper in it and let the current carry it wherever it may go. It may take weeks, months, or years… But somewhere in the world, some lucky person will hopefully be the recipient of my words of wisdom someday.”

“Oh? And what valuable knowledge have you decided to give to this… hypothetical fortunate stranger?”

“Would you like me to read it to you?”

“Oh, please do; I am sure it is most riveting,” Illya said, propping his chin on his hand as he made himself comfortable.

Napoleon cleared his throat for the dramatic effect.

“To the Finder of this Letter…”

“I must say, that does get right to the point, doesn’t it?” Illya teased. Baba Yaga meowed. “Ah, she thinks so, too.”

Napoleon bit back a smirk.

“I write this to you from the shores of Hawaii, to convey some friendly advice,” Napoleon went on. “At forty years of age, I am considered as a man who has lived a lot—and learned a lot. Perhaps you are younger than me—perhaps older. Either way, I still offer this advice. It’s up to you to take it.”

“Catchy beginning,” Illya commented.

“I’ve traveled many places in the world; I’ve been to countries upon countries. One thing that I learned on my travels is that, in spite of all of our differences, we have so many things in common. We bask in the light of the same sun that people basked in for thousands of years--”

“I should add that, for some of us, basking in the sun is decidedly more painful,” Illya pointed out, readjusting his sunhat.

“We admire and navigate by the same stars that explorers have used, as well. In a way, we’re all explorers, finding our way through life. Sometimes, we know exactly what we’re searching for—sometimes, we only think we know. Your quest isn’t set in stone, so don’t feel as though you have to be bound to it. And also, allow yourself the joys of discovering something unexpected—something you never knew you needed, but found anyway, and completed you.”

Illya didn’t have anything snarky to say now; he just smiled, realizing that Napoleon was talking about him.

“Finding love is a complex process. Sometimes, it’s never as you expected. But this is part of an explorer’s journey, and if and when you find someone to share that journey with, you hold on to them, and don’t ever let go. Discoveries of the unknown are thrilling—but even more so when you’re able to share them with someone. I would not have been successful on my quest without the man who is still by my side.”

“Likewise,” Illya said, softly.

“When I met him, the world was—and still is, alas—in an uncertain state. People say that we live in dark times, but the right person can give you the light you need on your quest. I hope you find this message in lighter times, and even if you don’t, you have the ability to bring light to a dark world. Help your fellow explorers who are also on their journeys around you. Be kind to those who deserve kindness—and know that most people do deserve it. Be wary of those few who do not, and protect yourself and others against them.”

Illya nodded in approval.

“And so, I bid you good luck and good fortune on your quest. And though one journey of mine is over, something tells me that there is still a lot more for me to explore out there. Perhaps our paths will cross.” Napoleon looked to Illya. “Well, that’s it—I’ve signed it, of course, so all that’s left is to send it.”

“It is actually very good advice,” Illya admitted. “Hopefully, whoever finds it will take it to heart.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for—and that they spread it around,” Napoleon said. He placed the message in the bottle, put the stopper on it, and went to the edge of the water. After a graceful toss, the bottle sailed through the air and landed in the waves.

“And off it goes,” Napoleon said, heading back to his chair, and he paused at the look on Illya’s face. “What?”

“You said there is a lot more for you to explore…” Illya recalled. “Exactly what did you have in mind?”

“Well…” Napoleon said, with a shrug. “Relaxing on the beach is fun and all, but I still feel adventure calling for me out there. I’m hoping that our little private eye thing gets me a chance to trek around the globe again—with you by my side, of course.” 

“You are a sentimental blockhead,” Illya said, amused. “But, you’re my sentimental blockhead.”

Napoleon grinned, and the two of them kissed.

****

***Ten Years Later***

One sunny morning, a young man on holiday named Michael Stone—who would one day be known by his alias Mickey Bricks—noticed a bottle on a beach with a note in it. Amused, he opened the bottle and read the message.

 _Seems like a nice enough bloke, this Solo…_ he thought. _Wouldn’t mind running into him someday._

He continued on his way, not knowing that, even further into the future, he would, indeed, cross paths with Napoleon Solo—and learn a lot more from him than he could ever have guessed.


End file.
